


An Impossible Truth

by noveltea



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-02
Updated: 2010-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-12 09:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Sally/Poseidon, lost at sea</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Impossible Truth

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own these characters.

Dark thunderclouds roll overhead, but neither hears the dull clash of the thunder.

The cabin is small and dark and perfect. The windows are open, the smell of the ocean surrounds her, envelopes her, and she nows it's not just from the water outside. It's from him.

Ever since she'd seen him standing on the beach, watching her, she'd been breathless. He was an impossible truth, an ancient god walking the Earth, and she knew all of this, and knew it was impossible and the truth at the same time.

She'd never believed in God or Gods.

They were an abstract concept.

But the man before her was tangible and breathtaking and she couldn't have looked away even if she wanted to.

He defied the preconceived notions she'd had. He'd courted her, in his own way, held her and danced with her and loved her.

He was the calm and the rage of the ocean, but he never made her feel unsafe.

He whispered in her ear at night, stories too fantastical to be real; promises too good to be true.

But she believed him.


End file.
